


There's no such thing as Ghost Camp

by friggin_chips



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Excessive use of the word fuck, Jaspmax, M/M, Maxsper, Slow Burn, because Max is Max, david being sad about jasper's death, jasper being sad about his own death, maxper, pogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friggin_chips/pseuds/friggin_chips
Summary: Max walks around at night when he can’t sleep. He meets Jasper and they bond over their mutual hatred for Camp Camp. Jasper doesn’t want to scare away the only person in a long time that he can talk to so he pretends that he’s from “Ghost Camp.”





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry formatting is a little weird. I only have access to a phone and that's janking me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this before Night of the Living Ill so Jasper's a little bit more of a free boy and can leave the island.

Max rubbed his weary eyes as he walked through the woods, teddy bear in hand. It was another sleepless night where he couldn’t stand being holed up in the tent anymore. He’s gone out for walks before -to throw stones at the lake and clear his mind- but he had never gone out this far. In the back of his mind, he worried he might be lost but in his sleep deprived state, he didn’t really care. He didn’t feel like going back to camp right now to toss and turn for the remaining hours.

The bushes next to him rattled and Max gets hit with an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He clings tighter to Mr. Honeynuts but doesn’t run away.

Jasper jumps out of the bushes unceremoniously and flashes a smile. “Oh hey, home skillet! Long time no see!”

“Oh. Yeah.” Max stuffs his bear in his jacket in one quick motion, hoping the boy didn’t see it. It looked like he knew who Max was but Max swore he never saw him before. He shifts his weight uncomfortably. Maybe it was time to go back to camp after all.

“What? You don’t remember me?” Jasper’s smile falters a bit. “From Spooky Island? The old people gettin’ their freak on?”

Oh. Fuck. Yeah, he remembered him. And everything else. God fucking damn it. After forgetting all about that night,this kid had to bring it up again.

“Jason right?” Max asked.

“Actually it’s Jasper.” he looked annoyed but kept his cool. “Can’t sleep either, huh?”

Max raised an eyebrow. “No, I was just heading back to camp-“

“Oh, what camp do you go to?”

Max was more than done talking to this kid who asked too many questions. If he wanted to be annoyed all night he would’ve just stayed in the squeaky bed. He was too tired to come up with a snarky comeback so he just turned and walked back to camp.

“Oh, so a Woodscout. That’s pretty rad.”

“What the hell makes you think that.” Max shot a glare at him.

“You’re walking towards the Woodscout’s campgrounds.” Jasper suppressed a small smile. “Or do you have no idea where you’re even going, brotato?”

Max didn’t have time for this. “I’m not fucking lost.” he said in the same breath as “Now where’s Camp Campbell.”

Something about Jasper turned darker even though his expression hardly change. Max clutched his bear in the pocket of his hoodie but stood his ground. Jasper walked on ahead which Max guessed was a sign that he was supposed to follow him.

The forest was eerily quiet but Max almost didn’t notice when Jasper spoke up.

“Campbell huh? How’s that place?”

“Fuckin’ shit.”

Jasper’s usual smile returned. “Hah. As always. I used to go there, you know.”

Max was actually intrigued. Here was some kid that escaped that crappy camp without getting killed off. But, he was still _here_. “What, you get sent off to another shitty camp?”

Jasper didn’t expect that question. “No. I mean yeah? I did?”

“Fine, don’t tell me. You’re the one that brought up our camps or whatever.”

“You wouldn’t believe me!” Jasper started. He would’ve just said the truth right there but everyone he had told it to before just brushed it off as a joke. Or they thought he was crazy. For once, he’d like for someone to actually come back and talk to him.

“Trust me. From the bottom of my heart, I wouldn’t care less.”

“I’m a ghost-“ Jasper bit his lip when Max looked at him like he was crazy. “-camper! Yeah, Ghost Camp. We’re across the… lake. It’s _totally_ legit.”

“Wow, a fucking ghost camp how unbelievable.” Max rolled his eyes. “There’s a pirate camp and a goddamn camp camp. Like I give a shit about whatever fucked up place you’ve been sent to. It’s probably better than campbell anyways.”

“Nope!” Jasper laughed. “I want to end my existence every single day of my fucking life! Anyway, we’re here!”

Max still thought this kid was weird. Maybe not so annoying anymore but definitely weird. He turned around to say thanks or whatever but Jasper had already disappeared. “Well, at least I don’t have to see him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave some kudos or suggestions for what should happen next! Thanks!


	2. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy does Jasper like pogs.

Max was furious. He almost tried to escape camp before everyone fell asleep but he knew that if he got caught, that would set his plan back by at least a day. And he couldn’t have that.

He waited until the moment he heard Neil snore then he set out again into the forest. Max thought he knew the forest better, but the trees started looking the same again. He was pretty sure he passed that log before. How many logs could act as bridges over rivers?

“Hey ghost camp fuck!” he started screaming. He knew it was unlikely that Jasper would even be here. It probably wasn’t even the same place they met the other night, but Max kept yelling. It started to smell like the sharp scent of ozone. The way it does right before it rains. God, if it rained right now he'd beat the hell out of Jasper for making him come here.

“Wow, ya ever heard of acting chill for once, broski?” Jasper appeared out of nowhere holding a familiar toy.

“Give it back.” he gritted his teeth. Max knew Jasper must have taken it. He didn’t even know it was gone until the morning, when he would usually hide Mr. Honeynuts under his bed.

Jasper frowned. “Aw, is Ewok yours?”  
“E- what? Fuck you his name is- Just fucking give it.” Max was ready to fight for Mr. Honeynuts back but the next moment, Jasper had thrown it at him.

“My bad, amigo. I didn’t know it was your bear? But since you're here wanna play with some pogs?” Jasper produced two cylinder containers and held them out. “Here! I’ll let you have a set!”

This is it. He’s being held hostage by a crazed bear thief. He goddamn knows that Max doesn’t know the way back. It’s all just mind games with this piece of shit.

Max wordlessly snatched one container from Jasper and hoped that Jasper would release him before anyone from camp found out he had left.

“Yeah, since I’m not 50 I don’t know how to play this boring ass game.” Saying that was a huge mistake. Jasper dove into a fifteen minute lecture on how to play and the best kind of slammers and discs. By the end of it, Max was ready to use the slammer on himself.

“Okay I’ll start.” Jasper cracked his knuckles. “See the master at work.”

Max rolled his eyes and used the minimal amount of effort to play the game.

Jasper gasped. “Woah you’re pretty good!” And then he proceeded to slam down on the stack, flipping over five of the pogs.

“Yeah. Whatever.” Max tried again, flipping over more. It was a pretty close game but eventually Jasper won.

“No surprise there!” Jasper collected his discs back into the container. “I was the best back at camp!”

Max stood up, brushing the dirt off of his jeans. “All you guys actually play pogs in ghost camp? What the fuck?”

“No, back at Camp Campbell!” Jasper held out the blue container to Max.

“You won them all back. Don’t give ‘em to me.”

Jasper shoved the container back at him. “Nah, my bromide. We weren’t playing for keeps.”

Max sighed and took the ‘gift.’ A second later, Jasper started walking towards where Max suspected the camp was. So this is how it was going to be. Max might have to take a different path on his night walks now in order to avoid Jasper and his pogs.

But if he did that, he might end up lost again. And there would be no one to help him out of that situation anymore.

Jasper was humming a tune that Max didn’t recognize. He listened in silence for a while until he started getting sleepy. He had to talk to keep himself awake.

“So how was Campbell back when you went there?”

“Hm?” Jasper seemed to think about it for a second. “Oh yeah he was huge douche, for cear. Did some real sketchy stuff that no one ever really questioned for some reason. Whenever he got into some deep shit, we wouldn’t see him for weeks at a time.”

“Well, then he’s exactly the same. Except he’s gone a lot longer.” Max kicks at a stone. “Somehow still manages to fuck shit up for the rest of us all the time. Doesn’t make it any easier that fuckin’ David believes every word he says.”

Recognition flashed in Jasper’s eyes. “David?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Some counselor that I’m pretty sure is always on drugs to be that happy all the time.” The tents came into view a moment later. “Yeah anyways this is where you mysteriously disappear, right?” Max turned around to just see a shocked Jasper. “Or you know. Just stand there.”

Max waved a hand in front of Jasper’s eyes and got a delayed response. “Um…” Jasper snapped back into a smile. “Bye, Max! Hope to see you soon!”

Max turned and started towards his tent, giving a wave over his shoulder. Maybe he was on drugs, too. When Max reached the tent he propped Mr. Honeynuts on the pillow and tossed the sleeve of pogs on the desk. It rolled off and hit the floor before Max could catch it, scattering pogs everywhere.

“Shit.” He started picking them up and placing them back in its container. This wasn’t worth the trouble of keeping the damn thing and Max knew it. But it was too late at night for any semblance of reason to make sense to him.

He picked up the last disc and studied it. He could see a little cartoon of a ghost on it in the soft light and Max snorted. Instead of putting it away with the rest of them, Max placed it on the corner of the desk beside him and fell asleep hugging his bear that smelled faintly of ozone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real question is if Jasper actually stole Mr. Honeynuts on purpose hmm (;￢＿￢)
> 
> Leave a comment for suggestions for what happens next! Love to hear it!


	3. Like Romeo and Juliet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spaghettio. It's ya boi, David!

Max rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He... actually got some sleep last night. And apparently most of the morning as well. Neil was already out of their tent, doing something nerdy for sure.

He searched for Mr. Honeynuts who had sank down underneath the covers. He mentally apologized and shoved him underneath the bed. He looked on the desk next to him for the small disc.

“What the fuck?” Max checked behind, under, and all around the table for it. It was nowhere to be found. He gave up after getting frustrated and decided that he just needed some coffee.

He walked outside to see that everyone was doing their own thing. He went to the mess hall, grabbed his usual, and headed to where he saw Neil looking through a makeshift microscope.

“What’re you doing now.”

Neil stepped back from what he was looking at. “So you’re finally awake. Nikki almost tried to jump on you to wake you up but seeing as that’s the first time I’ve seen you actually asleep for once, I told her not to. You’re welcome. As for this-“ he picked the piece of glass with a purple smear from the microscope. “Some weird... fungus I found. Never seen anything like it before.” With that, he went back to studying it.

Max didn’t want anything to do with any fungus, undiscovered or otherwise. He was going to leave before he remembered something else.

“Hey did you…” Max regretted asking already but he had to stick with it. “You see a little cardboard thing with a picture of a ghost on it?”

“No, Max. I don’t typically look out for ‘little cardboard things with pictures of ghosts on them.’”

“Well fuck you, too.” There was nothing better to do except watch one of Preston’s shitty plays that he had put on so he went back to his tent to where he had left his DS.

When he arrived, David was standing inside facing the desk.

“David, what the fuck do you think you’re doing here.”

David spun around. “Good morning, Max! Or should I say afternoon. I was going to wake you up because you’ve been sleeping so long. I didn’t want you to miss this beautiful day!”

Max threw up his hands in exasperation. “Well, I’m awake! Now, leave.”

“Actually, I had to talk to you about something else, too.” David crouched down so that he was eye level with Max. What. Was he going to say something about him walking out at night? He comes back to camp anyways so why the fuck does David care.

“I didn’t know you played with pogs!”

Is that what he was here about? Shit, of course. David didn’t care about him. Just as long as he didn’t leave camp then he’d be fine.

David held up the missing disc. “Hey, this was one of my favorite ones!”

Max quickly jumped up and snatched it out of his hands. “Whatever. Anything else you want to pester me with?”

“I don’t think so… Oh! S’mores activity tonight.” David walked out of the tent but turned back to add something. “Mandatory!”

Once David left, Max jumped on his bed. “How is he so fucking annoying.” He shoved the disc in his jacket pocket and turned on his DS.

~

The s’mores weren’t that bad. But the activity part was. They were supposed to tell about their favorite part about this week and of course David didn’t like his answer of ‘Space kid almost drowning’ and he cut off his marshmallow supply.

But that had happened hours ago. Now, he was sitting up on his bed, shaking his leg anxiously, deciding whether or not he should go back into the woods.

He heard Neil turn in his bed. “Max, the whole world can hear you moving. Stop it and go to sleep.”

Yeah. That wasn’t happening anytime soon. He grabbed Mr. Honeynuts and went on his way.

~

David really shouldn’t have eaten that many s’mores. Definitely too much sugar. He got up for another glass of water when he saw a shadow pass by the window and into the woods.

Wait. That was… “Max?” He grabbed a flashlight and chased after him.

Was he trying to escape again? No, the last attempts were always with Nikki and Neil. Escaping by himself would be like betraying them. Maybe. He hoped.

Somehow he had lost Max. He couldn’t call out to him or else he might run faster. He was near the lake when he heard Max… laughing? He crept closer, listening.

“Yeah we still do that! Fucking racist if you ask me.” There was a silent pause. “We ended up doing it anyway because fucking David knocked himself out trying, the stupid asshole.”

He was.. talking about the Order of the Sparrow? Was it really that racist? Never mind that. Who was Max talking too? For a second, he thought that maybe Max had befriended someone from another camp. Maybe the Flowerscouts and it was a forbidden love like Romeo and Juliet!

Wait, they died at the end, didn't they? But that was only because their parents didn’t approve! And David approved of it 100%.

Well, he thought it was someone from the Flowerscouts. Max laughed again at a comment David didn't hear so he moved closer to see…

nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh shit. Noonle, David.. sort of finds out?
> 
> If you like this story leave a suggestion for what should happen next!


	4. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having an imaginary friend is toootaally normal

There was nobody standing next to Max and yet he was talking and laughing. David looked around, maybe whoever it was was further down the shore, but no, that can’t be right. Max was staring straight ahead.

In his confusion, he forgot he was supposed to be hiding. “Max?”

The boy in question jumped from the rock he was sitting on and spun around, scared. “Jesus Christ, David! What the fuck are you doing here!?”

David was found out but he didn’t focus on that. “Who are you… talking to?”

Max, hearing his worried tone, let out a breath. He wasn’t in trouble. Yet. “Wh- what are you talking about, dumbass, he’s right fucking… here.” Max turned around and froze. “That mother. fucker.” Fine, Jasper was a coward. But he better stay gone this time if he was just gonna bail.

David had more questions than answers by this point. There definitely wasn’t anyone where Max had pointed before. Maybe Max was trying to cover up for being caught talking to his imaginary friend. That had to be it. After all, despite his vulgar language and cynical outlook on life, Max was still a kid.

“Okay, Max.” David snapped out of his confused state and put his hands on his hips, acting friendly again. “Let’s get you back to camp! We’ll have a talk about this in the morning.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m some lunatic!” Max balled up his fists. “Jasper was right here!”

That name…

“Max, let’s go.” David snapped at him. He was tired and he- he didn’t want to think about him. At least not tonight.

Max was going to keep arguing, keep on telling David that Jasper was real. He gave him the fucking pogs and went to the fucking Ghost camp! But David was already walking back the way he came and Max had to rush to keep up in case he got lost.

~

Jasper watched as Max and Davey walked away. No, not Davey. It’s David now. He had the feeling that that was who Max had been talking about this whole time, but this just confirmed his suspicions.

He didn’t know if he should’ve felt sorry for Max. David probably thought he was making the whole thing up. But, Jasper didn’t disappear on purpose! He just didn’t decide to show himself to David. And when he popped out of nowhere, he lost his concentration, and couldn’t show himself to Max either.

“This is totally wack.” He leaned against a tree and sank down to his knees. He started coughing and it went for so long he didn’t know if it would ever stop.

He stared down at his hands, now covered in what he guessed would’ve been his blood if he was still alive. It was purplish and thick and Jasper couldn’t be bothered to wash it off in the river so he wiped it on the side of the tree he was leaning against.

He got another ten minutes of silence before it felt like he was going to hack up a lung again. He knew he didn’t have much time left. That was clear. The confusing part was if he even cared.

~

The next day, David came up to Max like he promised. Max didn’t know if this was better or worse than participating in whatever bullshit activity they had planned. Looks like it was Dolph’s day today.

“Max, it’s okay if you have an imaginary friend.” David started. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I don’t have some imaginary friend! I’m not crazy.”

“Well, could you ‘meet up’ with um… Jasper here instead? The woods isn’t a safe place at night.”

“Fuck you, David.” Max flipped him off. “Yeah, he’ll come over here and I’ll fucking show you.” He waved away David patting his hair and sat at the table between Neil and Nikki. He hoped to bullshit his way through Dolph’s lesson and not hear anything about whatever David had said but Neil had other plans.

“Aw, Maaax. You didn’t tell me you had an imaginary friend..”

Max groaned. “Shut the fuck up. I’m not making him up.” He grabbed a piece of construction paper and scribbled something on it.

“Are we not friends enough, Max?” Nikki stopped coloring to join the conversation. “Where is this imaginary friend, lemme at him!”

Max put the crayon down and sat back. It was crudely drawn but there was Jasper, in his triangle patterned shorts and yellow shirt over plaid one.

“Max.” Neil snickered. “Yeah, this isn’t helping your case.”

Max grabbed the paper and crumpled it up furiously. “It’s not my fault he dresses like that!” 

He threw the paper ball behind him… and into David’s face.

“Hey is this for me?” David smiled. He opened up the paper before Max could stop him. What he saw left him speechless. This is what he was wearing the day… “Is this a joke?” He chest felt tight.

Max was stunned. “What?”

David dropped the drawing and fled the mess hall, telling Gwen to watch the kids. He entered his room and searched under his bed. Max had to have gotten under here and found the photo. It was all some cruel prank he was playing, wasn’t it.

The box was still locked. But that didn’t disprove his theory completely. Opening it up carefully he checked through to see if anything was moved. He came across the old camp photo and paused before he could tell himself not to.

There was Jasper, smiling like he remembered.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered. “I’m so so sorry.” He held the photo tight and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think.. I actually have somewhat of a plot forming now... hmmm
> 
> Remember to like, comment, and subscribe! (this was supposed to be a youtube joke but i realized u can actually do this here so uhh)


	5. A Trip to Ghost Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life comes at you fast. well, death does anyways.

“Do we have to go _now_?” Nikki whined. It was already so late but Max was wide awake.

“You guys wanted to see if he was real right? So, you’re coming.”

Neil rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to no avail. “No. You’re the one who wanted to prove that Jasper was real. And I couldn’t care less. So good night.”

Max shouted as loud as he could while still whispering. “Fine, who needs you! Nikki, you coming?”

“I dunno, Max. My bed is looking really comfy right now.”

Max stormed off, making sure to leave a stuffed doll of himself in his bed and to duck under David’s window when sneaking out. He couldn’t be too careful anymore.

By now, Max could sort of navigate his way around this part of the woods pretty decently and found their usual spot in record time.

“Jasper?” He called out. Max didn’t know why he always expected Jasper to be here. It’s not like they set up some kind of appointment.

A raspy voice spoke up. “H-hey Max. Back so soon?”

Max’s eyes widened when he saw Jasper leaning against a tree trunk, paler than usual and sweating.

“Holy shit. You look like, well, shit.”

“Wow, say what you really think, Max. You know, you’re not-“ Jasper didn’t finish that sentence as he went into another coughing fit that brought him to his knees.

Max’s hand shot out before he knew it and he tried to help steady Jasper. He was coughing out blood, for god’s sake. Jasper finally stopped shaking and wiped it away with his sleeve.

Wait, why was his blood purple? It almost looked like the thing that Neil was studying.

“Um, Jasper?” Max didn’t even know how to start to ask that question. Jasper looked up to respond but started coughing again, albeit not as harsh as the last one. “Where’s your camp? They should be able to help you.”

Jasper shook his head and spoke in between coughs. “Don’t wanna. Haven’t gone.”

“Haven’t gone? Haven’t- you mean you’ve just been hanging around these fucking trees and rocks for who knows how long?” Max was as bewildered as he was angry. “Tell me where your fucking camp is. Now.”

Jasper shook his head again and Max’s patience grew thin. “Look. If we don’t get you back there, you might die.”

That only earned Max a weak chuckle.

“If you die, who am I supposed to- to- talk to when I wanna get away from that god awful camp. Or play shitty pogs with. Or teach how to use an iPhone because apparently you’ve never seen one in your godamn life. Or- or.” Max knew he was being selfish right now but he didn’t care. He didn’t know why he cared so much if Jasper was gone but it hurt to think about.

“Spooky Island.”

Max snapped out if his thoughts. “What?”

Jasper cleared his throat. “My camp is on Spooky Island.”

Max put one of his arms around Jasper’s back and helped him walk to the canoes. He was mumbling something about how obvious it was that fucking _Ghost_ camp was on _Spooky_ Island.

Jasper wanted to laugh but he had no energy left. He had always wanted to leave that fucking island. But he’d been so scared before because he knew what he would become if he left. If any ghost spent enough time away from where they had died, they wouldn’t be able to sustain themselves. Their consciousness would shatter to pieces and their sanity would be gone. But, then Jasper wouldn’t have to spend every agonizing moment aware that he was alone and that no one was going to save him from the horrors of oblivion.

“Stay here a sec.” Max set Jasper down gently and started untying the ropes keeping the canoe anchored.

Jasper watched him for a bit, struggling and getting frustrated with the knot and kicking the boat when he didn’t untie it right away. Despite his own weariness, Jasper let out a laugh followed by a slight cough. That made Max look up and- was he blushing? It was hard to tell in the dark.

Yeah. He’d be okay with staying sane right now. Even if it was just for a little bit.


	6. Sick

Halfway across the lake, Jasper's mind cleared and he started feeling worried. Max was coming to Spooky fuckin’ Island and he expected to see a whole camp set up. With a whole bunch of campers!

The ride was a deafening silent. Max was rowing furiously and Jasper was feeling guilty that he wasn’t helping. He had tried to, once when they were close enough to the island that he could feel his energy come back, but Max just looked at him like he was crazy for asking and kept on rowing. They were actually going pretty fast, which didn’t leave much time for Jasper to think up an excuse.

They reached the beach all too quickly and Max helped Jasper out of the canoe.

“Okay where is it from here?” Max tried to help Jasper walk again but Jasper pushed him away.

“It’s uh… near Campbell’s summer home.” he didn’t know how much longer he could lie to him. Jasper led the way, not even trying to pretend like he was sick anymore. What if he just said that the camp was somewhere else? And he just wanted to go to the home for... some reason.

They reached the house, look decrepit as it was a week ago when Jasper left. “I’m fucking back here again... I can't fucking believe it.” He felt tears form and he knew he was going to break down any second.

Max walked up next to him. “Yeah I don’t wanna think about-“ he saw Jasper start to cry. “Hey, w-why are you crying?” He looked around to see anything that might’ve triggered this reaction but he found nothing in particular. He put a hand on Jasper’s shoulder hoping to comfort him but… he missed? His hand had gone right through Jasper. “What the fuck?”

“Max.” Jasper wiped the tears away. “I have to tell you the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short hnnnnnnggg i'll try to update more soon


	7. The Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down and things aren't the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave* im not real happy about how this one turned out but you guys deserve an update

David couldn’t sleep. He stared at the empty space above him, blinking. Something was _wrong_. He was sure of it.

He walked to Gwen’s room and heard the TV on. Oh, good, she was awake, too!

“Gwen?” He peered in. “I’m going out. Shouldn’t be long!” He left without a response and took a flashlight. The camp looked peaceful enough. Nobody was sneaking around. Maybe he should check the place he saw Max talking to himself? He might be there again. 

He reached the shore easily enough, knowing his way around the woods. He let out a sigh of relief. Max wasn’t here. Suddenly, he felt silly. Of course, Max should just be asleep in his tent.

He spotted something glimmering in the distance and David walked up to see what it was. Smeared on some rocks, there was a shiny, purple substance. Unusual, but nothing to get up in arms about. 

Then he noticed the rope strewn across the deck. Max took a canoe?! He looked across the lake and could spot a figure climbing out of the canoe and onto Spooky Island. What in the gosh darn heck was he doing there?!

“Max!” David knew he couldn’t hear him but he said it anyway as he took another boat to row out to the island. He just couldn’t understand what Max was doing these days.

~

“You gonna tell me that you faked that illness and took me to this island to kill me?” Max shrugged. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

“I’m trying to tell you something serious here, airhead.” Jasper laughed in spite of himself.

“Well, you’re _sure_ doing a great job.” Max smirked. “You don’t have to tell me whatever it is. I don't care.” He was curious, but if Jasper didn’t want to say it, to the point of actually crying, then Max wasn’t going to push him.

This was Jasper’s out, and Jasper knew it. “But, I can’t keep lying to you.” He couldn’t take it anymore. He took a deep breath and-

“There’s no such thing as Ghost Camp.”

“What?” Max raised an eyebrow. He had a sneaking suspicion that something was off but he wouldn’t have guessed this. “Why are we godamn here then!?”

“Because…”

“Because what!” Max grew more confused and angry. “Why did you fucking make me take your ass all the way out here if you don’t even have a camp?”

“I didn’t ask you to!” Jasper felt the tears start to form again. “I was perfectly fine with disappearing out there in the shitty woods when you came along!”

Max was taken aback. Was he trying to- “What do you mean…”

Jasper threw his arms in the air, exasperated. “I’m dead, okay!”

Max took a step back. “What?”

“It means I’m. A. Fucking. Ghost.” Jasper didn’t understand what's not to get.

“Oh my god. You- you really are a fucking lunatic.”

“I’m not crazy!” Jasper shouted. “I can prove it to you!” What could he do to-

A voice rang out. “MAX?”

“The fuck, is that David?” Max turned to Jasper and glared. “Look, it doesn’t matter that you’re crazy, just stay put so that people don’t think that _I_ am.”

 

“Max! I’m so glad you’re okay.” David sighed. He hated this place. Not only was it true to its name, it also reminded him of his best friend’s death. “What are you even doing here?”

Well, Max thought he was actually trying to be a nice person for once in his life, but since it was wasted on a crazy person, he didn’t think it counted for much. “Why don’t you ask Jasper. I’m sure he’d _love_ to tell you all about his magical adventures off in fairy ghost land or some shit.”

“I don’t know what games you’re playing but this is too far, Max.” David felt his eyes sting at the mention of that name again. 

“What did I even fucking do?” Max was standing right next to Jasper! Why couldn’t David just notice him?

Jasper sighed, staring at David. “I told you, man. I’m a ghost. Ghost powers or whatever.”

“David! Jasper’s right here!” Max grabbed Jasper's wrist and waved it around. “Can’t you fucking see this?!”

Jasper turned intangible and easily slid his arm out of Max’s grasp. Max spun around and quickly backed away from him. Jasper grew sadder. Max was scared of him. He knew this would happen.

“Max! I don’t have the patience for this anymore. You’re coming back to camp and that’s-“ David stopped short when Max collided with him, grabbing onto his shirt.

“Tell me you can fucking see Jasper! He’s standing right there you can see him can’t you! You have to! I’m not fucking crazy!”

David wanted to be mad but he’s never seen Max this scared about anything. “Y-yeah, Max I see him.”

“What does he look like?”

“He- he’s wearing a yellow shirt. With a polo underneath and purple shorts.”

Max wasn’t convinced. “That’s what was in the drawing. How does he look like _now_?”

What did Max not draw in his picture? “He’s got… sandy brown hair and blue eyes and.. he’s wearing those light up shoes.”

Max didn’t see any light up shoes. “He- What?” He looked up to where David was staring… in the wrong direction. His face fell. “You’re making it up. You can’t see him.”

Jasper stood where he was, unmoving. “I’m sorry, Max. It’s just the way it is. You’re not crazy I just…” He didn’t have the energy nor the will to reveal himself to David. He would surely react the same way. He’d be afraid and hate him and what friendship they had would forever be ruined.

“Come on, Max.” David said after a pause. He didn’t know how Max knew Jasper, or why he was so scared but they were both clearly not in the best mind set right now. “Let’s go back to camp, kiddo.” He picked Max up and surprisingly, Max let him, too shocked and tired to resist.

Jasper became invisible and watched as his once friends walked away for the second and possibly last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what if i just ended the fic here how messed up would that be


	8. Bad Habits

David was worried about Max. Most of the camp was, in fact, save for those who were too… preoccupied… with other things to notice his shift in behavior. Max would sit out for most activities, which wouldn’t be that odd, except he wasn’t loudly refusing to do them or planning to escape. He’d sit at the bottom of the ramp during extreme sports camp and he didn’t even try to make anything explode during science camp. It had gotten to the point where David couldn't ignore it anymore. Not that he was trying to.... okay, he didn't want to talk about his camper possibly hallucinating his dead best friend, but who would?

"Max?" David entered his tent. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Max was lying under the covers, hugging Mr. Honeynuts. He didn't have the energy to hide it when David entered the room. Max just turned to face the wall and hugged the bear tighter as he mumbled out a soft no.

"It helps to talk to someone, Max. And I might know what you're going through."

Max sat up, looking more exhausted than usual. His eyes were darting left and right every so often, as if something about the room could change at any moment. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

David spoke first. "Do you see- is Jasper here right now?"

Max furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Who _is_ he? Why do you know him?"

This was exactly the reason why David was avoiding this conversation. There was nothing to do but tell the truth. "He used to be a camper here... back when I was, too. We used to share a tent, actually. One night, we wanted to go to Spooky Island. We heard Mr. Campbell had a house there-well now we know that he did- so we snuck out. Everything was going fine-" David paused to let out a shaky breath followed by a forced laugh. He turned so that Max wouldn't see how much this story hurt to tell. "We brought snacks and pogs and everything. Jasper went on ahead, god why did I let him. I couldn't help him, I heard him scream and I ran but..." He hated it. He hated himself for not going with him. He hated that he didn't even tell him how he felt. Shit, he was such a goddamn coward.

"I don’t really remember anything else from that night. I woke up back on the docks with reporters surrounding me a day later." 

David pulls something out of his pocket and turns. Max looked distant, staring at the trash can in the corner. Inside, the pogs were dumped inside with the random wrappers and leftovers.

“I don’t know… if that helped you but-“

“Leave.” Max snapped. “..please.” Was he… making this up? Max didn’t know what to think anymore. David left the tent but not before leaving something on the bed next to him. Max waited a long time before looking at what it was. It was a photograph. He recognized Cameron first, looking as stupid as ever. No one else look familiar to him except-

“This is…” Fucking hell. David wasn’t lying. Max slammed the photo on the table. “Fuck you!” he shouted at no one in particular. He grabbed the pogs from the bin and kicked it. He threw the pogs on the floor in frustration.

“This is so fucking stupid.” Max grabbed his hoodie and headed out. It wasn’t even night yet but he didn’t care. He could sneak by everyone if he needed to.

~

Why did this piece of shit have to live on Spooky Island? It was such a goddamn hassle for Max to get there. He was nearing the shore of the island and his arms were burning. Turns out, when you’re not hopped up on adrenaline because you’re scared that someone was going to fucking _die_ in front of you, the whole trip feels like a lot longer.

Max reached Spooky Island and started heading for the house, clutching the photo in his hoodie pocket.

“Jasper! I fucking know you’re here!” Max was at the front of the manor now. No response. “I’m coming in!”

He burst through the doors, the familiar smell of dust and grime filled his nostrils. This place was huge, how would he ever find Jasper in all these rooms? Nevertheless, Max ran through the halls checking the rooms one by one.

Most of the doors were locked, actually, which made the search go faster. That is, until Max smacked his face and realized that Jasper was a _ghost_ and he didn’t have to be visible or abide by the rules of locked doors. He was about to call out for Jasper until he saw a familiar purple glowing substance leading to one of the rooms at the end of the hall.

Max gulped, not really sure if he was ready to face him again.


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the romantic subplot starts becoming the plot plot

“Jasper?” Max creeped towards the open door slowly. “This purple stuff better be Kool-aid... actually it better _not_ be.”

Jasper heard him coming closer to the door and he tries to wipe his tears away with his sleeve. “Why are you back here? I told you to leave.”

Max opened the door to see a translucent Jasper hovering above the bed, tears still staining his face. If there was any doubt that he was a ghost before, this plus the fact that his tears were _purple_ and _glowing_ had convinced him. 

“Well.” Max didn’t know if he had even planned on saying anything because everything left his mind. “I’m… I’m here now.”

Jasper didn’t stop crying but his stare was cold.

Max spoke up again. “I know that you’re a- a ghost and I don’t care-“

“You don’t care?!” Jasper interrupted. “You were _horrified_ when you found out! I knew it would happen. Stop lying to me and just leave like everyone else does.”

“Well, you’re not making it easy to like you!” Max was getting angry, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to. “You lied to me ever since we met! You never said you were a fucking ghost. Ghost camp doesn’t fucking exist!”

“Would you have believed me?!” Jasper shot back. “Took you long enough to realize I wasn’t feeding you utter bullshit! I lie because this is what happens all the fucking time. I didn’t want you to leave! I wanted my last moments conscious on this shitstain of a planet to be at least a _little_ happier than the fourteen years of god damn torture! And you came along, just on the side of remembering me, and I was sooo happy when we talked.” he scoffed. “More like fucking stupid for letting myself think that that happiness would last. So yeah. I lied. Fuckin’ bite me.”

Max was… well he didn’t know what. Jasper turned away from him as Max processed what was just said. “You… what do you mean ‘last moments conscious?’” Max remembered him saying something like that before. But Jasper was a ghost. Could he even kill himself twice?

Jasper looked back, confused, as if he had forgotten what he had said already. “I’m a ghost, airhead. I can’t get too far from the place I died. If I do, then I lose my energy and become a-“ Jasper forced a pained smile. “a ghost of my former self.”

“...Is it like dying?”

Jasper paused, averting his eyes again. “Yeah.”

There was just silence, save for the creaking of the house. The sun was sinking below the mountains, leaving an orangish hue on the world. 

Max pulled at the covers on the bed that Jasper ‘lay’ on. “Move over. I’m sleeping here.”

Jasper moved out of the way, a little baffled. “That bed has gotta be older than _you_. You can’t sleep there!”

“Try me.” Max laid his head on the pillow and a cloud of dust emerged. “AH WHAT THE FUCK.” He starts coughing and swiping away at the cloud.

Jasper couldn’t help himself. He bursts out laughing despite his outbreak a couple seconds ago. “I- ha- told you!” Jasper’s in the air, and laughing so hard he’s clutching his stomach.

“Fuck.” Max manages to stop coughing long enough to send a glare Jasper’s way. Jasper didn’t even notice, too busy cracking up. Max stares at him. For a ghost, he didn’t look like what Max had imagined one to look like. He never expected one to wear mismatching clothes. Or have stupid, fluffy hair. Or have a stupid, cute smile. And not to mention his laugh- “Oh. _Fuck. This_.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. SHIT.

Jasper finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear away. “I’m sorry. Did you say something?”

Max quickly shook his head and shot out of the bed, a confused but angry look on his face.

Jasper floated down to the floor and started out the door. “Come on. I actually clean some the rooms here when I’m bored. You can have the guest room.” Jasper stops and turns back to Max like he’s telling him the most important secret. “Actually, they’re all guest rooms.”

Max stutters as Jasper begins walking again. He's led down the hallway to a room with the largest bed he’s ever seen. “Wow, this is… much better than my shitty cot.”

Jasper giggles a little. “They never upgraded did they? Welp! I’ll leave you to it!” He smacks Max on the back before leaving out the door. Jasper goes downstairs to see what food there is that isn’t expired. QM sometimes restocks the shelves so there was quite a lot. Well, that just meant more food for Jasper to relearn how to cook. And he had all night.


	10. Grease Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! School's tryna assassinate me again. But happy thanksgiving week everyone! Happy black friday week too lol

Max lay in the much-too-large bed and tried to wrap his head around this whole situation for the umpteenth time. Okay, so Jasper's a fucking ghost. Ghosts are _real_ and they're more of an idiot than Max had previously thought. And now he was sleeping in a mansion which would be really cool except it's haunted but then again, it's only haunted by his friend so maybe it wasn't that bad.

The sheets and bed were soft and soon, Max couldn't help but get pulled in by the alluring call of sleep.

~

Max woke up to the smell of smoke. He picked up his hoodie from the floor and ran down the stairs. "Jasper!? What the fuck's happening?"

He turned the corner to see Jasper attempting to hit the fire on the stove with a towel whilst screaming. He turned when Max entered the room, eyes full of panic. “I poured water on it and it got worse!”

Max ran to the cabinets and searched frantically. Salt. Salt works right? He grabbed some, unscrewed the lid and dumped the whole thing on the pan until the fire died out.

“What the shit were you trying to do!” Max shouted.

“I- uh. Pancakes.” Jasper pointed at the now salt-covered pan. “Um.. mornin’, homie?”

Max stared incredulous at him. Jasper was wearing an apron much too large for him saying ‘Kiss the Cook.’

“You look stupid.” Max looked away, snorting. “I don’t want breakfast anyways.” He started walking away. “Never actually looked around properly. What’s here besides that creepy lab and the uh, yknow.”

“They don’t come around here often ever since that day you guys came over. You wanna take a tour?” Jasper was super down for that. He changed up a lot of stuff since Max and his friends had last come here. Most of the things he had stolen from the surrounding camps. He was sure they wouldn’t miss it _too_ much. Jasper felt like he deserved it anyways, what with the whole 14 years of being dead. 

Max nodded and Jasper quickly phased out of the apron, letting it drop onto the floor. He zoomed ahead of him, bouncing excitedly. “There’s a library and spiral stairs and my room and movies and a TV-“

“You got any movies that aren’t shitty? Or Bob Ross?” Max could only stand looking at calm paintings for so long.

“I’ve got Star Wars! Every movie!” It took a while to get every single one from the camps because for some reason they rarely had the prequels. He led Max to the living room and started to set up A New Hope. 

Max sat on the couch and put on his hoodie. The sun peaked through the windows, finally rising. He wondered if David knew he was gone. If he was lucky, he didn’t. But since when was Max ever lucky?

“You think we’ll be able to get through this movie before the feds show up?”

Jasper stopped. “The… feds?”

“Well, I meant David but same difference. Both somehow manage to stop me before I can get around to doing anything actually fun. Might be good, actually. David might die from a heart attack when he sees y-“

“NO!” Jasper paniked. “I don’t want him to see me!” David’s done with him. It’s better if he forgets about him completely. Jasper would only serve as David’s reminder for all the shitty things that happened that year. And David would only be his reminder. “You should go.”

Max was speechless but he guessed he should’ve expected this. “Fine.” He started walking towards the door.

“Wait!”

Max turned back. “ _What._ ” He spat.

“D-don’t tell anyone about me.”

“Too late for _that_ , asshole.”

“Then lie! Please! I’m sorry. We can hang out later?” Jasper’s eyes were pleading.

Max sighed. “Whatever. I’ll see what I can do.” 

He was left to row all the way back to camp, muttering to himself. “What the shit am I doing. Fucking walk of shame or something. Piece of shit, dead bastard.” There was no heat behind the words but rowing back and forth was still a fucking burden. He wondered if there was a better way as he walked into camp.

David was there, splitting people up into groups. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all. “And we’re going to spread out until we find-“

“Fuck’s happening?”

“Max!” David ran towards him. “Are you hurt? Are you okay? That was _very_ irresponsible of you! Where _were_ you, Max?”

Max whacked David’s hands away before he could check for injuries. “I was at… the Woodscouts.”

Gwen stepped in. “Did they try to steal your bear again?”

“What? No- fuck. Yeah, whatever.” Max couldn’t tell them where he really had been and this was the best out he got. “I got him back and I’m back so it doesn’t matter.”

David interrupted. “It sure does matter! What if you had gotten hurt?! There’s a lot of dangerous animals out there, Max. You could have died!”

“Yeah, if only.” Max rushed to his tent before they realized he didn’t actually have Mr. Honey nuts on him.


	11. A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay im back? kinda?

Max screamed into his pillow as he flopped down. “What. The. Fuuuuuck.”

“I’m trying to go to sleep, Max.” Neil rolled his eyes and clicked off the lamp. “You seem more exhausted than usual.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s ‘cause of your fucking face.”

“… And snappier than usual. Minus the actually witty quips.” Neil sighed. Maybe there was something bothering him for real. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling perfectly shitty, thanks for asking.” Max rolled over in his bed and reached for Mr. Honeynuts.

“Whatever. Just talk to someone about whatever it is you’re worrying about before you start eating faces from all the stress.”

Max pulled his bear closer to his chest. He wanted to scream some more but he knew that wouldn’t help. Neil was probably right but who was he going to talk to about maybe sorta having a kind of crush on a dead boy that lives (as much as a ghost _can_ live) across the lake. 

The past couple days, Max was pretty much on lockdown. If David wasn’t watching him, Gwen was right beside him. And he was pretty sure she had paid off Nurf to keep a close eye on him as well. Once he went out during the night, intent on rowing back to the island, only to see Nurf wailing on Space Kid. It wasn’t his usual schedule and Max had gone right back into his tent to avoid getting caught or beaten up.

And it didn’t help that all Max could think about was Jasper- er going back to the island- not Jasper. Not a crush. He wanted to go back to check out the mansion, that’s it, definitely. It had only been three days since the last visit and Max had walked into a door frame twice, gotten hit with a dodgeball, and accidentally eaten _green beans_ for god’s sake, all because his mind was on Jasper- fuck, not Jasper, the _mansion_. The place where Jasper lived, the place where he had tried to make him breakfast, the place where he had worn a _kiss the cook apron_ \- fuck fuck fuuuuck.

Max bit his lip to avoid screaming into his pillow or into Mr. Honeynuts. Neil was probably already asleep. Fuck it, he was going.

He crept out of bed, bear in hand, and peeked out from the tent flaps. Lights were on in the cabin and Max could hear the TV playing. David and Gwen weren’t asleep yet but that also meant they weren’t out looking for him. Max surveyed the rest of the camp. No Nurf or anyone else out there. Was it… was it really an all clear?

Max was getting excited but he had to be careful. He would just go out tonight and be back before morning. Easy.

He thought this but only a few feet out, Max bumped into something and fell backwards. He had almost let out a shout.

“Heyo, Max! Hey Mr. Honeynuts!” Jasper whispered and extended a hand to help Max up. “Sorry about the scare.”

Max looked down at his bear for a quick second before shooting an incredulous look back at Jasper. “Wh- you- I- What are you doing here?”

“I’m trying to be a good friend and help you up?” Jasper’s hand was still hovering in question.

Max took it and wiped off the dirt from his pants. There was too many things for Max to say. Over the three days, he had come up with so many different conversation topics that he knew would never happen but now that he was actually staring at Jasper in the face, nothing came to mind.

“Wait…” Max started to panic. “Didn’t you say you die or some shit if you’re away from that island?! You have to go back!”

“Chillax, dude. I have like a day or two before I even get tired. Plus, I wanted to see my favorite bud!” Jasper’s voice was almost too loud.

Max couldn’t help but blush. Which was stupid because he only said ‘bud’ and nothing else. Well he did say ‘favorite’…

A door opening brought Max out of his thoughts. “Shit-“ he grabbed Jasper’s arm and ran back into his tent and into his bed. A flashlight lit up the front of the tent before he heard the door shut again. Max let out a sigh of relief. “You were almost caught.” He whispered even quieter.

“I’m a ghost, Max. I’m seen when I wanna be seen.” Jasper floated to the foot of Max’s bed. “And I only wanna be seen by you. Oh and heard, too. Hey, that rhymed!”

“Tomorrow.” Max deadpanned.

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow, you gotta go back, Jasper.”

“Aw why?”

“You could die!” Max covered his mouth quickly. Too loud, too loud.

“That’s not so bad.” Jasper rebutted.

Max couldn’t say anything. He just rolled over in his bed again. “I’m going to sleep. Do whatever you want I guess.”

Jasper shrugged and took out Max’s pog set. “I’ll be quiet.” Jasper didn’t actually play. He just looked at the disks, stacked them, and restacked them into different categories that only made sense to him. It was what he had done for years on end. Max was asleep and his back was turned towards him but somehow, this was better than any of those other years combined.


	12. Haunting Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation that never happened.

Turns out, Max didn’t get as much sleep that night as Jasper had thought. For an hour or so, Max was freaking out that Jasper was here. Then, he was freaking out that _Jasper was actually here_. (A very important distinction, indeed.) Also he could hear Jasper playing with the pogs he had given him. 

Max didn’t know if Jasper was aware of the fact that he talked to himself. A lot. First, Jasper would talk to the pogs like they were his pets or something. That wasn’t completely weird. It was like he was playing with dolls, Max guessed, if dolls were a cardboard circle.

Then, Jasper started telling stories. Without turning around in the bed, Max could tell that Jasper was attempting to make some kind of structure with the pogs and sticks lying around. That was, in fact, exactly what Jasper was doing. There were stick trees and disproportional tents and cabins and even a flag post.

“Why do we even get up in the morning?” Jasper spoke to himself. 

In a higher pitched voice he responded. “ _‘To enjoy nature and have fun at camp, of course!’_ ” He said this almost mockingly.

“Pff. Come on, Davey. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Max furrowed his brow. He was replaying events from when he was alive? Maybe Max shouldn’t be listening to this. But Max couldn’t stop pretending to be asleep now and Jasper wasn’t stopping.

“‘ _But the camptivities!_ ’”

“Screw the camptivities. Let’s go to Spooooky Island. Campbell’s probably got rad stuff up there! It’ll be fun!”

Max heard the dragging of something across the grass, probably signifying that their canoe had reached the island. Is this- is this the day Jasper had died? David said Jasper went on ahead and he didn’t remember the rest. Max was curious about Jasper’s side of the story.

“ _‘Woah, Jasp! Check out all of this cool stuff!’_ ”

Max thought… David said they never made it to the house. So this whole thing couldn’t have happened…

“See? I _told_ you it would be rad as hell up here.”

Max heard Jasper sniffling and Jasper wiped at his eyes, laughing softly. “I wanna show you something, Davey.” A pause. “I made it myself! Cuz I know you like these flowers and… and you taught me how to tie the leaves together… And I want to tell you… I like you. A lot.” Jasper leaned against the bottom of Max’s bed, giving up on the fake world he created with the little sticks. “S-say something. Please…”

Then, there was a silence too loud to think. The woods were never this quiet. Was Jasper still there?

A shaky breath and then… a familiar note.

“There’s a place I know that’s tucked away…” Jasper’s voice was a little rough from trying not to cry. “A place where you and I can stay.” The song was different from the other times Max had heard it. It was slower and lighter, somehow. In this moment, Max thought it was beautiful. “Where we can- can go to laugh and…” Jasper tucked his legs in and buried his head in his knees.


	13. Obstacle Courses and Free Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a Moment.

Max woke up with- wait, when did he fall asleep? Oh yeah, he was frozen between the decision of comforting Jasper and wanting to give him his space. Looks like Max’s weariness won over. And now he was awake and there was a particularly happy ghost boy hovering over his bed.

“AH!” Max scrambled away and fell out of his bed.

Neil jumped up in response to Max’s scream. “What! What’s happening!?”

Max coughed, embarrassed. He stood up and tried to casually brush off the dirt from his jeans. There was a distinct lack of pogs and twig trees scattered on the ground. Jasper must have cleaned it up. “Nothing.”

Jasper laughed behind him. 

Neil gave Max an incredulous look. “That certainly didn’t _sound_ like nothing.”

“Fuckin’ thought there was like a bug or some shit, okay?” Max snapped. Okay, that wasn’t the best excuse. Jasper proved that by laughing even harder.

“You’re really fucking weird, you know that.” Neil added. Max shot him a glare and Neil put his arms up in defense, smirking and exiting the tent. “If you’re not out in 10 minutes I get to steal your juice.”

As soon as Neil left, Jasper floated gently towards Max, folding his arms and placing them on Max’s hair with his feet up in the air. “How does it feel to crash and burn _so_ early in the morning, Maxy?” he cooed.

Max reddened and moved out from under Jasper, swatting at his arms. “Don’t act like this isn’t your fault!” He glared at Jasper. “And don’t call me Maxy.”

Jasper shrugged and planted his feet on the ground. “You were sleeping and I got bored, M-dog. Plus, it was a good prank, I think.”

Max rolled his eyes to hide a small smile, but then he thought about last night. How could Jasper be so happy when just a couple hours ago he was crying? Or maybe he should be asking how Jasper could be so happy _at all_ with all he’s been through?

“Let’s- let’s just go.” Max exited the tent first with Jasper following close behind.

Jasper frowned. He didn’t even tell him that ‘M-dog’ was a bad nickname. And even by Jasper’s standards, it was pretty bad.

Going to the cafeteria, Jasper watched Max barely eat and saw the rest of the kids there too. There was so many people Jasper was getting kind of overwhelmed. Yeah, he was lonely as all hell but spending all those years alone gets you used to having just yourself. He stuck close to Max who either didn’t seem to mind or didn’t want to look weird in front of the others. Or maybe both.

The food didn’t look appetizing and despite not being able to taste food anymore, he didn’t blame Max for playing with it rather than eating it. “You gotta eat something, Max.” 

Max frowned and whispered to him over his shoulder. “Would you eat this crap?”

“I’m not the one who has to, bro.”

David came into the cafeteria and Jasper froze. “Okay, kids! Today we’re going to do an obstacle course! I want everyone out here in 5 minutes!” Gwen stayed inside to usher the kids out as David went to fix a couple minor things in the course.

Max picked up his tray, heading towards the trash bin. “Hah, looks like I don’t either.”

“Uh, wait- Max, come on!” Jasper shook out of his trance from seeing David. He was almost the same as when Jasper knew him. “You need your energy when doing that obstacle course!”

Max threw away his food but Jasper caught the apple at the last minute, holding it up in the air. “Ooooo. Ghost apple. Better eat it before people start getting suspicious.”

Max snatched it from Jasper’s hands. “ _Fine._ ” He took a bite out of it, finding it not so bad. He rejoined Neil and Nikki and walked out, munching on the fruit. Jasper felt proud.

Gwen started to talk to everyone, attempting to hype them up for the obstacle course. The winner would get a prize apparently. The course consisted of climbing a rope to get to the monkey bars. When they got off that, there was a couple walls they’d have to jump or climb over. Then, between that and the finish line was two lines of tires on the floor. David was standing at the finish line with a stopwatch and a little flag that he was waving.

“Wow, this looks suuuper coooool.” Max crossed his arms. There was no way in hell he was going to do this. Not that he _couldn’t_ do it, because, he totally could. Definitely.

“Yo, Max! You got this one in the bag!” Jasper cheered. This actually did seem fun to him. Max raised an eyebrow, not responding. Gwen more or less lined everyone up and Max somehow ended up in it. Nikki went first and raced through, letting out a whoop as she crossed the finish line.

Others went with varying degrees of success. Jasper found most of it pretty comedic and laughed whenever someone tripped and when Nurf just kicked the tires out of the way. That took even slower but something told Jasper that he didn’t care about winning the prize.

“Okay Max, your turn! Go go go go!” Jasper kept cheering and followed Max through the course.

Max scowled and was already having trouble with the first obstacle. “Fucking stupid rope.” He made it to the first rung of the monkey bars eventually. His hands already hurt and he felt himself slipping. “This is stupid!”

Jasper was suddenly under him, lifting Max up so that he didn’t have to use any force at all.

“Thought you could use some help.” Jasper laughed.

Max smiled despite himself and continued easily through the monkey bars. Next up were the two walls. Max got over the first quickly and Jasper helped him on the second. He was a little too overzealous when pushing him up and Max all but launched over the wall. He face planted on the ground and Jasper went through the wall to check on him.

“Fuck! Max, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Max wiped the dirt from his face and glared at Jasper.

Jasper looked concerned. “Max, I didn’t mean to-“

He was cut off by a soft snort which turned into a slightly delirious laugh. “I’m not made of glass, asshole.” Max got up and truly tried to race through, making sure not to trip when stepping through the tires. 

Jasper was left behind, grinning like an idiot for no apparent reason. He stared as Max crossed the finish line and flipped him off. Jasper rolled his eyes. David clapped Max on the back, overly proud of him.

Jasper found himself back next to Max and David stood in front of everyone, marking down something on his clipboard, about to make an announcement. Jasper put an arm on Max’s shoulder and Max didn’t nudge him away. His hair was wild from running and falling and he was still trying to catch his breath. Max stole glances back at Jasper but he couldn’t look too suspicious. 

Jasper didn’t realize he was staring for that long. He looked back at David and Gwen, hiding a soft blush that came across his face. He didn’t understand what he was feeling. It was a feeling he had forgotten for a long time.

“We have prizes for the top three runners!” David announced. “The first place winner gets a free pass on any activity- although I don’t know why you’d want to! Second place gets their very own s’mores kit and third gets the official Sleepy Peak hoodie!”

A free pass might be good. Not like Max would ever win that. Or any of the other prizes.

“In third place we have… Ered! Had a little bump in the road for the monkey bars but you got back up. Here’s your hoodie, Ered!” David said as Gwen handed it to her.

“Now our first and second place was close. Both are fast runners and are terrific campers!” David said. Someone shouted at him to get on with it. “Nikki and Max, you both did splendid.”

Wait, he was one of the winners? Maybe he was actually pretty good. Not like- not like it mattered or anything.

“And in second place is… Max! Meaning Nikki was first place with 5 minutes and 12 seconds!” David handed them their prizes.

“Woah, Max, you won.” Neil stepped beside him, making Jasper move away.

“Sure. Whatever. Nikki won 1st anyways. You should be congratulating her.”

Nikki came up to them, frowning. “Darn it! What the heck am I supposed to do with this pass. I woulda even been okay with the s’mores kit. At least I can eat that!”

Max tossed his prize to her. “Here. Go crazy.” Nikki beamed and shoved the paper pass at Max in exchange.

“I’m gonna set some marshmallows on fire!” Nikki ran away.

“Wait- Nikki! That’s not-“ Neil ran after her. 

Max shoved the pass in his hoodie pocket, saving it for a rainy day. He left the crowd as it dispersed and sat by a random tree away from everyone. Once they were alone, Jasper hugged Max. “You won, dude!”

Max was too shocked to hug back and Jasper retreated all too quickly. “I- uh- you helped me.” Well, that sounded lame, even to his ears.

“Yeah, for like two things! Did you see how fast you were sprinting in the last stretch!”

Max shrugged. “I guess…” He felt a little spark of happiness. He nervously tried fixing his hair.

“You were amazing, Max.” Jasper smiled at him. Max was just randomly running his hands through his hair, trying to make it into some semblance of uniformity. Jasper noticed there was still some dirt on his cheek from when he fell. “You have something on your face.”

“What?” Max wiped the wrong side of his face.

“Here, I got it.” Jasper reached out to wipe off the dirt with his thumb.

Jasper’s face was too close, Max thought. He had trouble looking at anything except him. He felt his face grow hot as Jasper caressed his cheek. “Did you get it?”

Jasper left his hand there, just resting and cupping the side of Max’s face. His eyes flickered to Max’s and he was breathless, frozen in time. “Beautiful.” He didn’t notice he had said that out loud until he saw Max blush harder. He was cute when flustered, Jasper was thinking. He felt himself lean a little closer.

“Max!” Nikki came bounding in. “David’s on fi- hey who’s your friend?”

Jasper’s eyes widened and Max shot backwards. “Friend? What friend?”

Shit, shit. Did Jasper forget to go invisible or something? Fuck.

“The little guy!” Nikki pointed… at a squirrel.. with an eyepatch? It was moving closer and when it realized it was spotted, it dashed back into the bushes. “Aw, see ya, little guy! Anyways, David caught on fire, Max! Hurry before someone puts him out!”

Max’s heart restarted and he let out a breath. “Y-yeah. Fuck, lead the way.” Max followed as Nikki ran away. He was still blushing hard. What the hell was that? Was Jasper going to… no. But what did he mean by ‘beautiful’? Max wanted to scream out these questions but he just kept running to catch up with Nikki and let the wind brush over the spot on his cheek where Jasper had held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. Two updates in two days? Everyone's comments keep me living tbh.


	14. New Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has doubts and Max has an idea.

It was a little weird at camp with Jasper, Max had to admit. It wasn’t really the fact that Jasper was a ghost and floated- well he walked a lot more now actually- right next to him half of the time (that was a little endearing in its own way, which Max would definitely not admit to himself, much less out loud). It was more so the fact that Jasper would go out of his way to avoid David at all costs. Of course, Max wasn’t the biggest fan of David by far but he draws the line at literally dragging him to climb up a tree to avoid the counselor.  
  
It was ridiculous and Neil and Nikki were getting suspicious. But they couldn't possibly guess that Max was hiding a literal ghost, right? They'd probably think he had some type of bladder problem which... actually, that was just as bad as finding out the truth. So Max had no choice than to get fed up with hiding. Now he just had to convince Jasper the same.  
  
"Hey Jas..." Max asked, acting perfectly innocent. "Doesn't it get boring following me around everywhere?" He smashed a slammer against the cardboard disks. Jasper always seemed at ease when they were playing pogs.  
  
"Nah." Jasper shrugged. "I spent years angsting around this one fallen tree so this is much better!" He paused as realization dawned on him. "Are- are you saying you're getting bored of me?"  
  
"What!? No, I was just-" Max looked up suddenly, worried. Looks like trying to trick Jasper was just going to send the wrong message. He sighed. "Okay, no bullshit. I think you should stop hiding."  
  
It took a full minute for Jasper to process that. It took another minute for him to respond. "No." Jasper got up, starting to walk away.  
  
"No?! You can't just fucking say 'no'!" Max followed him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning the other to face him.  
  
"Oh really?" Jasper dared. "And why not."  
  
"I got a _plan_ , dumbass." Max lied.  
  
"You- you do?"  
  
"Yuh-uh, you won't have to hide and I won't seem crazy."  
  
Jasper looked hopeful and that crushed Max. He had to come up with a plan, and quick.  
  
"Just... follow me." Max turned without another word and headed toward nowhere in particular.  
  
Jasper was just as curious as he was worried. "Uh, Max? Isn't this the Quartermaster's, like, storage space? Like the kinda storage space where he kills people and/or sexes them up?"  
  
Max blinked, suddenly staring at the building in mention. He was only feet from the door; he couldn't pretend he was going anywhere else. And plus, if he admitted it was a mistake, Jasper might find out Max didn't have a clue what to do to help him! Or... maybe he did?  
  
He reverted back to his nonchalant yet bitter demeanor he had perfected over the years and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't kill people, idiot." Max is pretty sure. Well, he hasn't killed anyone important that's for sure. "And he has your mansion for 'sexing people up.'" Max smiled and tried opening the door. Locked, of course. Not planning on that (not planning on even going in there in the first place, actually), Max was a little at a loss. Luckily, Jasper just snickered and phased through the door with some difficulty. A minute later, the door opened.  
  
Opening it, Jasper showed off the room with a wave. "Hey broseph, welcome to mi tubular casa!"  
  
Max couldn't help but laugh and make his way inside. "I can't believe you actually used to talk like that."  
  
"Used to?" Jasper jokingly raised a brow, shutting the door behind them and turning on a light. Truthfully, Jasper had been playing up the lingo purposely, mashing up whatever combination would make Max laugh more, but before Jasper could make any comment about that, the realization that they were actually in QM's store dawned on them.  
  
Boxes and shelves of simply the weirdest things were on full display. There was the box of hair again and Max shivered. Some of those collections could actually make a full on wig. Gross.... Max gasped. "I have an idea!"  
  
"I thought you already have one-"  
  
Max rummaged through the box and found exactly what he was looking for. This one actually was a fucking full head of hair, that psycho! "Here, put this on, Jasp!"  
  
Jasper went corporeal and found it surprisingly easier than usual. He caught the wig just in time and stepped in front of a mirror to put it on. "This mirror is probably cursed or something." Jasper said idly while Max was looking for other things.  
  
The wig was a bit longer than shoulder length and a medium blond. Jasper admired it on him and it didn't look too bad. Almost realistic actually.  
  
"Bad news." Max dumped a pile of clothing on the floor. "Seems like QM only likes collecting clothes that are either dirty as shit or ripped as fuck. These are the best I could find."  
  
Suffice to say, the clothes stunk. Bad. Jasper pinched his nose. "Dude, these reek like something died! I should know!"  
  
Max huffed angrily. "You only need to wear it until I show you to David and get you the camp shirt!"  
  
Jasper froze. "Show me... to David?!"  
"Don't freak out- Jasper- it's gonna be alright." Max didn't know if he was comforting him for his own sake or for Jasper's. He just knew he didn't like seeing Jasper hurt or sad like this. "I told you I have a plan. Do you trust me?"  
  
Jasper looked at Max in the eyes and slowly nodded. "I trust you."  
  
Max smiled and let go of Jasper's hand. When did he even grab it?  
  
Jasper straightened up, coughing awkwardly before speaking. "But I'm not wearing that trash when there's perfectly fine threads over there." Jasper pointed to the stack of old dresses and blouses.  
Max paused. "Aren't those for girls?"  
"I haven't worn anything else except these clothes for years, I'd die for a good dress!" He laughed. "Hah- get it?"  
  
Max waved a hand in front of him. "Yeah, everyone gets it. Whatever, I'll wait outside while you get changed. Just make sure David won't recognize you, new camper." Max walked out, preparing himself for either David's squeal of happiness at a new camper or one of fear from seeing his old friend back from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo just saw Dial M for Jasper and was pumped and realized that this fic takes a lotta liberties dont it. Eh who cares, its fanfiction. Um anyways, sorry I disappeared forever but I finally thought of an actual plot for this lol.


	15. Old Dresses and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always room for one more at Camp Campbell!

Max was prepared to run into David eventually but not a millisecond after closing the door.

"Max! What were you doing in the Quartermaster's store?" David looked down at Max who had jumped up and spun around in surprise.

"None of your business, David." Max said, acting hostile and guarding the door.

"How did you even get in?" David thought he confiscated the makeshift lockpicking kit Max had made. "Nevermind that, what did you take?"

"Wow, thanks for 'believing in my potential' or whatever crap you fed me." Max held out his hands, showing he didn't take anything. He took the line right out of one of David's speeches that he makes to help Max's self esteem or whatever the fuck. He knew it was all bullshit anyway. But he couldn't help but get hurt a bit that David would resort right to thinking he'd steal. He definitely would, but it still hurt that _David_ would think that.

David stuttered, trying to backtrack. "No- that's not what I meant, Max. I'm sorry, I just-" He paused and started again. "Thank you for telling the truth about that but I still have to check the store real quick and then we can get back to camptivities!" He smiled widely.

Max's eyes grew wide and his hands shot out to stop David from walking forward. "Wait, you can't do that!"

David's smile never wavered. "Of course I can, silly. I'm doing it right now!"

"No, you don't understand-"

Before Max could specify exactly what David wouldn't understand, Jasper stepped out, staring at his dress. "Max, I don't think this dress matches my shoes." He bumped into Max who was frozen inbetween the two. Honestly, in that dress, which was more of some sort of sleeping gown, Jasper looked more like a ghost than he did before.

David and Jasper stared at each other in shock before Jasper spoke up. "David.. I-"

David furrowed his brow and Max was worried he recognized the long lost ghost boy. Max interrupted before Jasper could say anything else to fuck everything up. "You caught me!... Darn." He cringed at himself and the use of 'darn.' "I met the new camper before you did and told her this camp was shit. So we decided to skip but I accidentally... threw all of her bags into the lake?" Max knew the lie was absolute shit but he elbowed Jasper to say something anyway.

Jasper stared up at David and back at Max. "Yeah... then I got my other clothes dirty when we were hanging out." He put in minimum effort to make his voice sound a little higher.

For a second, David didn't look convinced at all, meaning he looked a little bit terrified, and Max couldn't even blame him. But then he smiled as if everything made sense. "Huh, I didn't even know we were getting a new camper. Well, ah- we're glad you're here now!" David was still a little frazzled but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to be welcoming. Besides, it was probably a mere coincidence that they resembled his old friend.

Between the internal freakouts, it was obvious no one else was going to make the first move except Max. Not wanting to push their luck further, he pulled Jasper by the hand towards his tent and away from David. "Just borrow my stuff, Jasp- uh- Jasmine."

David's brain finally kicked in and he stopped the two kids from running away anywhere. David wasn't exactly sure how yet, but this Jasmine must be who Max had been sneaking off to and why the boy was acting so weird. Of course David knew that Max didn't think camp was the best place on Earth so the hallucination of Jasper could be a because of... hormones, stress, and accidentally seeing a picture of him that David kept?

Okay, maybe that was a stretch but it made more sense than Max _actually_ seeing an old, dead camper, did it? He'd have to talk to him later. "We have plenty of extra camp shirts and clothes for Jasmine to wear that we keep stored in the counselor's cabin, but I'm glad you're thinking about your fellow camper, Max!" That was one good thing that David saw come from this so far. Aside from Neil and Nikki, it seemed like Max didn't care at all about the rest of the campers. He hoped that would change.

"Yeah, no." Max held tighter onto Jasper's hand.

David did think this was kind of cute but- "Now Max, you have to get back to your activities. Everyone's at the lake right now. I'll help Jasmine set up and we'll meet up with you in 5. Sound good?"

Jasper didn't want to be left alone with David but he suspected it couldn't be helped. He'd have to confront what he'd been trying to avoid for years. "It's okay, Max. I'll- I'll meet you at the lake."

Max stared incredulously at Jasper. Isn't this exactly what Jasper _didn't_ want? Well, what the fuck was he doing looking so weird trying to help him!? "You know what, fucking fine." He let go of Jasper's hand and stormed away.

Jasper sighed and turned to David, attempting a soft smile. It was hard to look him right in the eyes but he's had more than a decade to prepare for this. "He's always like that, isn't he."

~

Back in David's cabin, Jasper was standing awkwardly while David rummaged through a box of clothes. They were much more recent than anything QM had, which looked like they were from something even before Jasper was born.

"Um... David?" Jasper's voice was shaky and he didn't know exactly what he was going ti say, or if he should say anything at all.

David had found a couple jeans and shorts that looked like they were Jasper's size. "Yes, Jasmine? Don't worry, I've got plently of extra clothes for you here!"

David was all smiles like Jasper remembered him being. Well, not all the time. "Why.. why do you like camp so much?"

"Oh." David paused. That wasn't a question he expected. But he knew the answer. "This camp brings people together. It's a place that has something for everyone. My best memories are right here!"

"But- but you have to be able to see it's flaws too! This camp sucks! Why do you keep coming back?!" _Even after what happened to me?_ Jasper didn't except to get this emotional so quickly. Guess he didn't actually grow up after all.

David didn't have to answer truthfully. He could just believe that Camp Campbell was all he believed it was before Jasper disappeared and no one did _anything_ but... he didn't have the heart to deny it anymore and he didn't know why. "Because every kid deserves a place to be happy and I know this camp may not be ideal but... someone I know used to love it here. I just want this camp to be some place they can love again."

Jasper wiped away tears forming. So... David didn't forget about him? He was elated but at the same time... David had felt guilty all these years and stayed in this place because of him. They were both trapped here in their own way. "I'm sure they will love it."


	16. Jealousy's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's having a little trouble with Jasper being a camper.

Jasper had gotten along well with the other campers. It did help that he had sort of watched them for a couple days or so beforehand. He was becoming somewhat popular again and Jasper loved it. A decade of no interaction will leave anybody craving attention.

Max on the other hand, hated it. He liked it at first because Neil and Nikki got along with him. Nikki liked how fearless Jasmine was because, as a ghost, he wasn't afraid of getting hurt by anything. And it turns out, Jasper also has a thing for chemistry. Neil was grateful that somebody else there had the same scientific interests, even if it wasn't really on the same level. Max had to make sure Jasper didn't let Neil experiment on him either, because, knowing Jasper, he'd definitely let him.

So Max thought it was great his friends got along. But then all the _idiots_ started liking him too. Jasmine could keep up with Ered on a skateboard, pretend to listen to Spacekid when he blabbered on, and no one even cared about his outdated lingo.

But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part became apparent during lunch one day.

Jasper sat on Max's side out of habit and put down his tray of food. Max was currently talking to Nikki and Neil about what they should do when skipping activities that day. He was also purposely _not_ eating his food, maybe kinda definitely not hoping that Jasper would notice and bug him about it like he did before.

But Jasper wasn't even paying attention to them. He was staring at David who was sitting across the mess hall, tuning his guitar, probably getting ready for some stupid song to teach them second aide. "Isn't it cool he can play an instrument?"

Max's conversation stopped abruptly and he looked at Jasper incredulously. "Hold up. You think there's something about David that's cool?! David?"

Nei interrupted. "Well there was that one time he punched-"

"Doesn't count!" Max snapped. He returned his attention back to Jasper looking at David. "Guitar isn't cool. Anyone can play that fucking thing."

Nikki gasped. "You can play guitar, Max!? That's awesome you gotta show me!" Max went to shut Nikki up but she got David's attention before he could. "David, Max wants to use your guitar for a bit!!!"

"No, I fucking don't." He sulked. But David was already smiling his way over.

"I didn't know you play!" David handed Max the guitar who held it gingerly.

Jasper grinned widely, excited to hear what Max could do.

"Uh..." Max was freaking out but he looked at Jasper who looked so happy and... he began to strum out a few dissonant chords. "Shit-" he had no idea what he was doing and it wasn't long before he got frustrated, pushing the guitar out of his hands. He shot up out of his seat, causing the tray to splash milk all over his hoodie. "Whatever! This is stupid!" Max stormed out of the mess hall, grumbling.

Jasper was going to chase after him when Neil got up. "I- uh- I'm gonna go... over there." He ran out after Max, leaving the rest of the room confused.

~

Neil found Max sitting angrily on his bed, playing and losing some game on his DS. "You gonna tell me what the fuck that was?"

"Oh like you know how to play guitar." Max grumbled in response and threw his DS on the bed. The losing jingle sounded from the device even as it got lost under the covers.

"Yeah, that wasn't what I was talking about." Neil crossed his arms and waited for a response. When he got none, he spoke up again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a thing for Jasmine."

Max raced to sputter out a response. "I- Ew-he- she- me?! Neil, I will fucking gut you."

Neil laughed. "Already threatening me? Wow, my hypothesis must be correct."

"N-no!" Max shot up, pushing past Neil to join the others. "I don't 'have a thing' for Jasp- Jasmine or anyone!"

Neil just sighed, following the other boy. Well, at least he confirmed it to himself. As long as it didn't affect Neil, he didn't really care whether or not Max was pining after some girl.

But in reality, Neil was growing increasingly affected by Max's little crush. He was getting annoyed with how annoyed Max was getting at Jasmine... it was all pretty confusing. Neil just knew he had to do something to end the drama of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert but if you care about the jasp/david in this story: dont worry it aint going anywhere but its like the crush you had on your babysitter when you were younger or somethin

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a comment! They make my day!


End file.
